


No More Reservations

by eos_3



Series: What Now Kid, Which Way Love? - Kakashi/Sakura 30 Kisses [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Sneaking In, Staying In, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi catches Sakura dancing around in her underwear while getting ready for a date, and amused, tries to sneak up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Kisses Theme: #5, "Hey, you know..."
> 
> A/N: Sakura's 23 in this, Kakashi 36, and the song in this fic is completely fake, so don't look for it.
> 
> A/N: Somehow this fic has been sitting out on the internet for eight years without the last line. *facepalm*

Music was audible through the door of Sakura's apartment. The fast-paced song which was playing had been blaring out of entirely too many radios of late. It was horribly catchy and prone to popping into his head at inopportune moments, since he couldn't seem to get away from it.

He could hear her singing rather badly along with it. Kakashi suppressed a laugh.

“...I'm just getting started with you. Hey you know, I'm really always gonna be true. Now it's time and we're just movin' along. Hey you know, I'm a girl who always is strong...”

It might not be wise, sneaking in, just to see if she was dancing. They might be dating, but she wasn't adverse to threatening him with bodily harm, and she was well capable of backing up said threats if he pissed her off enough.

Ah, what the hell, why not? He snuck in soundlessly.

In her bedroom she really was dancing. Her hair hung wet in unbrushed strings, and she wore nothing but a pair of black panties, which did nothing more than accentuate her nakedness. His breath was caught in his throat. As much as he wanted to watch – maybe for a few hours or so – they did have reservations at a pretty nice restaurant.

Slipping up behind her, Kakashi put his hands over her so-called 'invisible breasts', and pressed his face into the soft curve of her neck, waiting for her to squeal.

She didn't.

Somehow, instead he ended up on his back on her bed, while she crouched over him, her wet hair dripping onto his face. She was grinning like a devil.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her hi-cuts, and smiled back. “Should I cancel the reservations?” he asked.

"Yes, I think we're eating in."


End file.
